Assassin
by Gentelman 2.0
Summary: Someone has been hired to kill the Young Justice team but what happens when that assassin almost succeeds? Will they survive? T for violence and things that might make your head explode.
1. Prologue

(Anonymous POV)

I knelt in the darkness of the room, only the illuminating screen with a silhouetted man could be seen. I was calm yet determined and bloodthirsty for my next kill. The shaded man on the screen had a strong, deep voice which could only make me picture him somewhat as a disciplined and strict general.

"You know your mission, take out your targets and we will discuss your payment." he said sternly. "We don't want to just pay you and have you run off with the money."

"Understood, the enemy will be dealt with immediately." I nodded in the darkness, opening my eyes to let their red glow cut through the blackness. "The Young Justice team will all die…"

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky, who is this mysterious assassin? Why do hisher eyes glow red? Is the Light really hiring an assassin? The most important question of all: Will the Young Justice team die? Please review; reviews equal new chapter!**


	2. Dropping Like Flies

**Sorry this look so long such a short chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Wally's POV)<p>

I sat on the couch in the Justice Cave, reading a comic book with a bowl of chips in my lap and ear-buds in my ears. A smile remained on my face; the hero of this book just beat the crap out of the villain and got the girl without letting her know his real identity.

Just as I was about to turn the page, the lights went out. Power outage? The Cave ran on its own generator so that would be less likely. I popped out the ear-buds and set the comic book next to me, the bowl on the table. I picked up my goggles, which I left on the table, and turned it to the night vision mode.

Through the complicated lens, I could see everything in green as I sped through the halls with my super-speed. Everyone else had gong on missions but because of my broken arm, Batman wouldn't allow me to go. I was all alone when I went to check on the generator.

Then, a square appeared, floating in mid-air. Before I could dodge it, my face crashed straight into it! My brain rocketed forward, colliding with my skull as my feet were thrown out from under me. I fell flat on my back, pain surging through my body and throbbing in my head. What just happened? I couldn't move and I was losing consciousness. Before I passed out, I saw someone with a bulky gun and a tail hanging behind her, curling.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you" was said but the growl was too scratchy to distinguish what gender he or she could have been.

Just as his/her hand was about to touch my face, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>(Robin's POV)<p>

I stood on the ledge of the roof of a tall building, my arms crossed over my chest and my cape blowing in the hot wind. My mission was to follow some ex-villain called Hornet. It was some guy with the power to control bees. He was charged with robbing several banks and killing innocent bystanders in his escapes. The guy did his time in Bell Reeve but Batman told me to watch this guy for a while to see if he'd turn back to crime.

Sighing, I took out my untraceable cell phone and called Wally. I could hear the monotone ringing but no one picked up, maybe he fell asleep again on the couch with Marvel waiting on him hand-and-foot.

Hornet exited the coffee shop, where he evilly devised a plot to have a cup of coffee and read a book he kept in his bag. He left to go work a night-shift at a place called _HolyScooples! _They were only known for the goody-two-shoe, Christian health-nuts that worked there. There was no way this guy could be evil!

Suddenly, I whirled around with my foot swinging high and kicking a thrown rock to the side. What the- no one was standing behind me so where did the rock come from? The next thing I knew, I was on my hands and knees in the middle of the roof with pain in my back. I reached for anything on my utility belt but it had gone missing! It had been thrown about ten feet away from me but when I tried to get up, I felt someone push me down with a knee on my back.

I cried out from my spine screaming in agony of the great weight on it. A strong arm wrapped around my neck from behind and there was a hand on the back of my head, pushing me into the arm. I was getting strangled. Desperately, I flailed and tried everything to get this person off me so I could breathe.

Before I lost consciousness, I only had one thought: Batman's going to be pissed to find out I was overpowered by someone so fast.

* * *

><p>(Conner's POV)<p>

M'gann and I were just walking through the deserted town, patrolling. Protectively, I held her hand and stayed close. Something just didn't feel right about where we were.

'_What's wrong?' _M'gann asked telepathically.

'_Nothing…something just feels, you know, weird' _I replied.

'_Don't worry, Conner, what could go wrong?'_ she smiled warmly at me.

At least ten minutes had passed until her question was answered. M'gann suddenly collapsed to the ground with a gasp. I cried out her name, trying to reach out to catch her but I couldn't move!

"Slow down, big boy, wouldn't want your _girlfriend _to get hurt now." I heard a rough voice coming from behind me.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Just someone hired to kick your ass into your grave." The attacker replied before I suddenly felt fatigued.

A groan slipped out of me as a glowing fragment of kryptonite was dropped into my pocket. The telekinetic force holding me up released me, letting me collapse weakly to the ground. It wasn't long until I passed out, the emerald colored stone absorbing my energy.

"M'gahn…" I groaned before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Four down, two to go. What will this assassin do with these unconscious heroes? How will heshe plan to kill them? Swift and merciful or slow and sadistically? Who is he/she? Find out next time on **_**"Assassin!"**_


	3. Lady in Red

**If there are any misspellings or mistakes in grammar, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>(Aqualad's POV)<p>

"Aqualad to Robin, do you copy?" fear slightly rose in my chest; none of the other team mates were responding on their communicators.

Standing in a dark alley, I heard a groaning. When I ran to the end of the alley, towards the street, I saw Superboy lying in the middle of the road. There were scratches all over his clothes and his skin was turning a sickly green. I dragged him onto the sidewalk, seeing a glowing green stone pour out of his pocket. Kryptonite. As soon as I threw the alien rock far down the street, falling into the sewer, Superboy regained his strength and natural skin color.

"M'gann!" he yelled, looking angry and yet scared for her safety.

"She's not here, Conner, tell me exactly what you remember" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We were attacked but I didn't see his face. When I get to him, I'm going to rip him apart!" he growled, jumping to his feet.

"Why don't you go ahead and try?" we heard a scratchy, rough voice.

Conner fell back to the ground, the kryptonite returning to the cloned hero. Figures, just when he gets all amped up, he's taken out by a rock. Before I could kick it away, a red skinned fist collided with my left cheek.

Staggering, I regained my balance and took a look at the attacker with surprise. The assassin wasn't even human!

_She_ had long black hair in a braid down her back, between her leathery wings. Her blood-red eyes matched her crimson skin as well as her hose-like tail that ended mid-calf. There were deep scars along her arms and upper chest, indicating years of torture, attacks and/or strict training. She wore a tan tank-top, a black leather mini-jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black jeans and matching combat boots. She must have been some sort of demon or alien.

"Come at me, fish tail!" she snarled, fists at the ready.

I swung my fist at her only to have her arm wrap around it and her black painted claws slash deeply into my face, blood trickling out. Swiftly, I grabbed the back of her jacket with my 'trapped' hand and bent her arm behind her back, pulling her into a full-nelson. She let out a wail of pain as I electrocuted the demon girl.

She relaxed into me, unconscious. Just as I laid her down on the sidewalk, I realized she was _pretending _to be knocked out. I felt the metal toe of her combat boot reach up to smash into my forehead. Pain rocked back and forth in my brain, throbbing where she struck my head. Dazed, I fell back and opened my eyes to see her standing up with a bulky, three-barreled gun pointed at me.

The moment she was about to pull the trigger, an arrow with red feathers landed in the back of her shoulder. My first thought was that The League had arrived but a voice had proven that wrong. It was Red Arrow a.k.a. Roy Harper.

The young man kicked the kryptonite far from Superboy as he approached us, "All this trouble over a girl?"

"And who might you be? My employer never mentioned a _second_ archer." the demon girl asked, the gun still pointed at me.

"Red Arrow, you?"

"Heh, like I'd ever tell you" she chuckled. "Wait, now I recognize you. You're that archer-girl's _boyfriend_. I'm sure you'd just _love _to know how I **killed **her." **(Sneaky, she got Artemis off-camera)**

That's when his usual angered look turned to total rage. He quickly reloaded his bow and shot at her. She dodged the lightning quick arrow that nearly hit me instead! As she tried to fend off both Roy and Conner, who was now back on his feet, I noticed her hand go up to her ear. A communicator.

"Kinda busy here, Lance" she said, punching Roy in the stomach.

In the midst of battle, her eyes widened at whatever Lance could have said. Then, she threw every punch and kick with as much anger both of her opponents had. Finally, I decided to stop the fight before they killed each other. Using water from a nearby water fountain, I drenched the demon girl with it and electrocuted her. If she could withstand the first shocking, this would at least knock her out. Thankfully, I was right but it took great effort to keep Conner and Roy from killing her.

* * *

><p>Later, we were at the cave, with the demon girl bound tightly to a chair. To be careful, Roy tied a wire to the back of the chair and around her neck. If she somehow got out of the ropes, the wire would dig into the skin until it would completely slice through her windpipe. I just hoped the situation won't resort to that.<p>

At last, she came to, "What the fuck?"

"Where is Artemis?" Roy demanded, refusing to believe her death.

"Where is M'gann?" Conner snarled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why did you let me go?" Conner asked another question.

"Hmmm, fuck you, fuck you and you fell out of the back of my truck." she said to each of us, saying the end-part to Superboy.

I stepped in front of the frustrated boys and looked deadly serious at her.

"Your life in our hands now, we can choose whether to end it or keep it. If you tell us where our friends are, we will release you into Bell Reeve instead." I negotiated.

"I'd rather die. Besides, if you kill me, I wouldn't be able to tell you where they are, dumbass." She smirked.

"Contact the League, get Batman here." I ordered.

* * *

><p>The dark knight stood in front of the girl as I told him the news. To everyone's surprise, he slapped her so hard the chair toppled over on its side. He yanked the chair back on its legs as I noticed the wire already cutting into the skin of her neck. As Batman lividly beat her, I called in Superboy to help me pull the grown man away from her. Maybe he wasn't the <em>best <em>choice for this job.

Black Canary offered to help so I figured 'why not?' we're running out of options. For some reason, she had all of us go to the den, far from the room. Roy paced restlessly as Superboy sat, holding his head between his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that we'd find the others.

Soon, Flash raced into the room, "Come quick, she's about to spill!" he called before racing back.

Superboy rocketed off the couch as Roy sped off like lightning.

"My name is Bridget but everyone else calls me Hell Demon." she started.

"Where's Artemis?" Roy demanded again.

"The archer-girl, the Boy Wonder and Flash Jr. are at the Mahogany playground, a quarter mile into the field." _Bridget _answered.

The Flash was gone in a flicker and had returned in a second, "I didn't see them anywhere, she's lying!"

Batman rushed forward, gripping the girl's throat, "Where are they?" he yelled.

Thank goodness the wire had been removed before he tried to strange her.

"I'm not lying!" she cried.

"Then how come I didn't see them anywhere?" Flash asked; frustrated but maintaining self-control for his nephew's sake.

"Because…" she paused. "…They're buried underground."

* * *

><p><strong>I even surprised myself. will they survive? Where's M'gann? Who will die? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Same Bat time, same Bat channel. XD<strong>


	4. The Freed and The Chained

(Wally's POV)

I pounded hard on the wooden cover of my coffin, powerless as I screamed on the top of my lungs Since I haven't eaten in a long time and I used most of my energy running through the cave, I couldn't punch through the wood. How could this happen to me? Who attacked me at the Cave? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was buried in a coffin with no power to save me from dying at only fifteen years old.

Tears streamed down the sides of my head, flooding my ears. The certainty of death was like poison in my mind, slaying my hopes of living.

"Help!" my voice turned hoarse and cracked, the feeling of true despair obvious.

This was it. The lack of oxygen was causing me to turn dizzy and tired. Goodbye world…Artemis…Robin…M'gann…Kaldur… and even Conner.

Just as all hope was lost, I heard the one thing that lifted my spirits. Glee and utter joy filled my heart, sending my palms up to the wooden cover as if pushing it.

"Wallace, I'm coming!" it was Uncle Barry!

I always hated it when he called me 'Wallace' but I didn't care. I was about to be saved! Finally, the wooden door was ripped away by the relieved relative. As moonlight poured into the coffin, I noticed the fabric of his gloves shredded and blood coating his hands. He dug through the dirt and sharp rocks to save me while his super-speed inflicted more damage on his hands. Sweat dripped from his chin as he panted hard, reprieving from the sudden pain.

Breathing in fresh new air, I jumped to my feet, throwing my arms around him. That was when I realized how less energy I had. When I tried to stand, it was difficult for me not to collapse, turning into a trembling mess.

* * *

><p>I was back on the couch in the Cave in less than an hour, shoveling down on a bowel of cereal as the interrogation went on. The person who kidnapped me was being very cooperative after Bats "Roughed up" the guy a bit.<p>

"Wally, you can come in now" Black Canary said, allowing me to see the assassin.

I couldn't wait to see the damage Bats did to the…girl? My jaws dropped in surprise at the sight of the crimson-skinned female with long black hair. Her wings had been bound to the chair as well as her limbs. A dark bruise had formed around her puffy left eye, bruises were left around her neck, burns on her arms and abdomen while I spotted bandages on her right cheek, indicating a gash or cut. _She_ was a mess.

"Th-that's Hell Demon?" I stammered. "A girl?"

"Yeah and quit starin'" she scowled.

"Her powers are force fields and stealing others powers temporarily." Robin stepped forward as I noticed bruises all around his neck.

"Holy crap, what happened to you?" I blurted out.

"Dude, _assassin_" he reminded me as if it were obvious.

I wanted to smack my forehead with my palm but that would most likely worsen the bruise on my forehead from when I crashed into the force field. Glancing over to the girl, I tilted my head. Something was just…different about her, almost familiar.

"She says her name is Bridget Scarletta Napier and she's fifteen years old." Robin said, shifting his weight on to his right leg.

Napier? I_ know _I've heard that name before but where?

"Huh, this says her dad-" Robin tried to speak while typing on his arm-computer thing.

She interrupted him, "IS a psychotic asshole!" she yelled the first word to catch our attention.

"Okay" I raised an eyebrow. "So, what're you guys going to do with her?"

"Sending her to Bell Reeve with a straight-jacket." Batman said, pouting because he couldn't put her to death for almost killing his precious Robin.

"Ha, good luck trying to get on me without me taking any powers." Bridget laughed. "All I need is one touch."

"I'll do it" I randomly volunteered with my usual grin.

"Oh, hell no, I'll even take Temper-Tantrums over there!" she gestured her head over to Superboy.

"Okay, everyone, how about we just settle this after a good night's rest?" Green Arrow suggested. "That way, we don't do anything we'd regret. The Martians can take care of her since they can use telekinesis to stay away from her."

"I agree; we can't risk her getting loose." M'gann spoke up, yawning.

"Plus, it's 3 o'clock in the morning…" Robin sighed.

"Fine but don't expect to sleep in." Batman grumbled.

Bridget snickered as we started to leave, "Move along, kiddies, it's past your bedtime."

Most of them either ignored her or glared over their shoulders as we left, allowing the Martians to chain her to the wall. Manhunter phased the chains into the wall to prevent using a lock she could probably pick.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed, unable to sleep. Sitting up with my red hair in a mess, I gazed around the dark room. Clothes were scattered all along the floor, posters tacked to the wall with fun jokes and my costume hanging from a drawer of my dresser. As if my legs had a mind of there own, I stood up and walked out of my room.<p>

I wore a blue T-shirt, my goggles dangling by my neck and jeans but no shoes or socks as I approached the kitchen. When I poured milk into a glass, I heard something like whimpering. The sniffles and hiccup-like intakes indicated weeping. Someone was crying. I glanced around the corner, seeing a shaded figure's shoulders tremble as it leaned forward with its head down.

I walked towards the figure, wanting to comfort it without knowing who it was. Then, I bumped into an unseen object, causing me to stagger back with a confused look on my face. What the…wait a second. Reaching out, I felt something like a smooth, glass wall in front of me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"M-Marni, wh…where are you?" a soft and breaking voice quivered.

I pulled my goggles over my eyes, switching them to night vision. The invisible wall appeared to be a force field that completely surrounded the girl. Thankfully, I was able to find the chink in her armor and peered through the tiny hole in the barrier. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped slightly.

"Come back, Marni…no" she breathed out, fear overwhelming her as if poison coursing through her veins.

Finally, she threw her head back and let out a sob, almost screaming the name 'Marni.'

The girl crying hysterically was none other than Bridget Scarletta Napier.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Marni? Who is Bridget's father? Why was Bridget crying for Marni and why is her voice different? What will Wally do? Find out next time! Please REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Ghosts of Her Past

(Wally's POV) **-6 years ago-**

"_Hey, Bridge, lookie what I can do!" I giggled, hanging from the monkey bars by my legs._

_The raven haired, nine-year-old girl looked at me and smirked, "You're going to fall if you keep swinging like that."_

_Her skin used to be the normal tan when she was this age and her eyes were auburn, similar to her mother's. There was no tail or wings; Bridget Scarletta Napier was just a normal girl._

"_Why don't you worry about Marns for a change?" I crossed my arms over my chest, continuing to swing back and forth._

_Then, my foot slipped out from under a bar, gravity pulling my body down to the ground which was covered in wood chips and sand. I cried out from the feeling of the wood digging into the skin of my cheek and my temple. I sat up, trying hard not to cry from the stinging pain. My hand lightly touched the wood chips, feeling them stick out of my cheek._

"_Wally!" I heard a voice call out; it must have been my mother._

_Instead, it was Bridget. Worry and surprise was carved into her face as she ran towards me. Her paled hands reach up to my face, gingerly touching the fresh wounds._

"_You're bleeding" she said, easing out the wood chips._

_The next thing I knew, she was patting the blood away with a white handkerchief. Something about her caring for me just felt…nice. When she noticed me staring directly at her, my eyes bolted to the side._

"_What are you starin' at?" she asked._

"_N-nothing" I answered quickly._

_She gave a slight smile and glanced over her shoulder call to my mom. The older woman hurried over, scared, with Marni running by her side. Marni was only six years old with golden curls, sea green eyes and flawless pale skin. The resemblance was striking between the young girl and her mother but with the exception of her father's green eyes._

"_Wally, are you okay?" The sweet and innocent Marni asked, looking as adorable as usual._

"_Uh, yeah, I just fell."_

"_I have a first-aid kit in the car, I'll be right back" mom ran towards the parking lot._

_Of course, she just had to park at the very end of the lot._

"_Bridgy, kiss him" Marni randomly said. "Kiss his boo-boo so he feels better."_

"_You heard what the doctor said." I grinned._

_Bridget rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Fine."_

_She quickly leaned forward and pecked my forehead, "No, a real kiss" Marni pouted._

_The two of us blushed, unable to look at each other for a moment until her head lashed out for a second. My eyes widened in shock as I found her lips on mine! I could have sworn my heart jumped out of my chest for a moment. Just when I kissed back, she pulled away with a blush thicker than mine._

"_Did it work?" Marni looked at my face, seeing the curious expression. "I think it worked."_

"_So, wanna go out sometime?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile._

_She reached out again with the handkerchief, putting pressure on the scratches._

"_Ow, ow, ow" I pushed her arm away, seeing her giggle for once._

_She handed me the handkerchief and spotting my mom approaching us with the first aid kit. Sure, the spray mom had to disinfect the wounds hurt but Bridge and Marni held my hands all through it. After the bandaging, I heard their mom's car horn honk._

"_Your mom's here, I guess I should give this back" I lowered my gaze as I held out her handkerchief, standing in the sandbox with her and Marni._

"_Hang on to it; consider it as something for our friendship…" she raised a wooden sword as I knelt in front of her. "…Sir Wallace."_

_I couldn't help but smile as she 'knighted' me then pretended to stab me with the play-sword. I collapsed to the ground, holding the 'blade' of the sword between my arm and my side._

"_Remember me, my friends, my family, my…everyone…" I was flat on my back now, acting to have perished like in a corny knight movie._

"_Still friends?" she knelt next to me, holding out her pinky with a smile._

_I smiled back, "Friends" I locked my pinky with hers._

_As Bridget walked to her mom's car, Marni clinging to her hand, I just knew that we'd be best friends forever with nothing to cause it to wither away. We'd always stand side-by-side, hand in hand in front of the world and never letting go no matter what may come. We were true friends._

* * *

><p><strong>-Present Day-<strong>

I pushed her away frantically as I felt her hands lock tightly around my neck. She was strangling me! Her eyes were glowing bright red and her almost fang-like teeth gritted. The menacing teen's claws dug into the flesh of my neck, sending pain all along the small region.

The reason why she wasn't chained to her chair anymore was because I used chain-cutters to free her. If I could remember her with _my _memory, she could remember me. Also, from the way she cried in her sleep, I knew immediately that she was more of a victim than anyone I knew…but a victim of _what?_

"What the fuck are you doing?" She snarled.

I couldn't breathe and she was putting too much pressure on my throat for me to speak. Growing weak and dizzy, my trembling hand reached up to her shoulder. As if understanding this, she released my neck but gripped my shoulders instead.

"Start talking" she ordered as I turned my head to cough up blood; a result of the strangling.

"Six years ago, you used to go to Mahogany playground with a girl named Marni." I started.

"How do you know her?" Bridget demanded.

"Because I was there!" I raised my voice, seriousness showing in my eyes.

For a split second, the tight muscles of her face relaxed and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. The next second, the previous expression returned but more aggravated.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying, Bridge, it's me; Wally" That's when I remembered something. "Wait, I can prove it!"

* * *

><p>We walked through the halls with her hand grasping my left arm, threatening to rip it off if I tried to do anything. The door of my room opened but her feet stayed glued to where they had stopped, refusing to enter the room.<p>

I glanced back at her, "What? I know it's a mess but you've got to trust me on this; I _know _what I'm doing."

Just as I said that, I took a step forward and felt the floor slip out from under me, letting my body hit the ground. I had just stepped on a magazine, causing me to fall. Opening my eyes, I found Bridget standing over me, the metal toes of her boots very close to the top of my head. Her left hand was planted on her hip, the same side she switched her weight to.

"If only I had my gun, I could even finish the job right here." she walked past me.

"You really need a gun to kill me?" I sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Not just any gun, dumbass, _my_ gun!" she snapped.

"Jeez, _sorry_" I said sarcastically as I got to my feet.

Back to my intentions. I headed to my closet, digging through the clothes and other junk. Where did I put it? I KNOW I put it in here…somewhere. That's when I remembered the shelf in the back of the closet. Climbing over the mountain of random objects, I obtained a wooden box with pokemon stickers all over it, thanks to Marni.

"Hey, found…" I trailed off when I saw the crimson skinned girl pick up a framed picture.

The picture was of me, Marni and Bridget playing in the sandbox. While my blonde friend was building a sand village with a small pail, Bridget and I were testing our strength against each other. We had out fingers entwined, pushing as hard as we could. In the end, as the picture was taken, she had given me her hardest shove and I toppled backwards; about to fall on the sand village. Somehow, she managed to smirk at the exact moment the photo was taken while I looked like a nine-year-old fool.

I watched as she lightly touched the glass cover, her fingertips slowly moved over Marni as if trying to reach into the photo to get her. The demon girl had missed the little blonde.

"Bridge" I softly spoke, holding out something pristine white. Her handkerchief.

Setting the framed picture on the dresser, she held the cloth. Instead of her usual scowl or snarl, there was a sense of longing. The longing for her past and for what she had but was now lost. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, letting her cry on to my shoulder and make her problems dissolve away into the embrace. However, the reminder of whatever she had lost triggered a certain anguish and anger before I could hug her. She clutched the handkerchief with her claws piercing through it, tearing it.

"I shouldn't have even bothered with this." she let the cloth go, letting it glide its way to the floor as she punched me in the stomach and dashed out.

"Bridge, wait!" I groaned as I chased after her without super speed.

By the time I had reached where she had stopped, I tripped over my own feet. The worst part was when I glance up to see three barrels of a gun staring me blank in the face. Behind the gun was none other than Bridget but with tears running down her cheeks. That's when it hit me, my childhood friend who had once disappeared is about to shoot me point blank in the face.

"I'm sorry, Wally" she tightened her grip on the handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Escape

**I'm sorry for the long delay again, NEOPETS ARE BACK TO SEEK REVENGE ON MY MIND! ! ! !**

* * *

><p>(Wally's POV)<p>

"I'm sorry Wally but I just can't go back there. Dad will find me" her voice cracked.

"Bridge…"

"If I just go on with my missions, I'll keep a lower profile with no witnesses. It's just easier that way." she wiped away her tears with the back of her arm.

I stood up, "We're best friends-"

She cut me off, "We _were_ best friends, now I'm an assassin and you're a hero. Things like that don't mix!" she hissed, trying to cover her sadness with anger.

"Fine then…" I stepped forward and let the tip of the gun press to my chest. "…shoot me."

"What?" she was surprised that I didn't run away this time.

"Kill me if your job is more important than your old friend." I paused. "At least you're the last person I'd see."

I felt the gun tremble against my chest as she squeezed her eyes shut, more tears streaming out. She didn't want to kill me, knowing that I was the only link to her past other than her father and Marni, where ever they are. Bringing her hand across her own face, she slapped herself out of her own emotions.

Oh boy.

'CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!' I screamed in my head as her fist flew into my face, striking my temple.

My body crumbled to the ground, paralyzed for a moment as she ran to the computer, overriding the system to use the zeta tubes to teleport her away.

"Hell Demon, C-01" the computer voice sounded and in a flash of light, my former best friend had disappeared.

I regained my feet finally but by the time I staggered over to the computer to see where she went, the Cave went into lock-down. Figures, now I can't go after her! Cursing under my breath, I sped back to my room to avoid looking suspicious since I was the one who let her go. Still I wonder, where _did_ Bridget go?

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I got for now, sorry, I promise there will be more to come.<strong>


	7. Save You

**Finally, I found time to type!**

* * *

><p>(Bridget's POV)<p>

I rushed through the greenery of the jungle in some random country in Africa. My pulse raced as my feet throbbed in pain. The look of disbelief and worry tattooed across my face, I jumped over fallen logs as if a sprinting gazelle. Lance's words **(from when she mentioned him in the third chapter)** repeated in my head, setting dread deep into my mind. Telling me they had found a certain someone that I hadn't seen in nearly five years.

"_Hell Demon, where are you?"_ I heard his voice again through the communicator.

"I'm going as fast as I can, what's her status?" I asked with great urgency.

"_Touch-and-go but you have to get here now, your connection with her is the only thing that can save her." _he explained as I heard screaming in the background.

She's screaming in agony…whoever hurt her is going to pay with blood!

"While I got you, Lance, did you see who the fuck hurt her?" I asked, hands swiping at mossy vines as well as other greens in my path.

"_Eden's the one who found her but he was too traumatized to speak."_

"Got it" I turned off my communicator and continued my sprint.

* * *

><p>I only slowed down by the time I reached the medical hut in the middle of Lance's village. The village was mainly a reserve if the original HQ was compromised or destroyed. In this case, it was both.<p>

Tossing the strings of beads around me, I entered the hut to see a 13-year-old girl with short, stringy green-dyed hair and a white-painted face lying on one of the few cots. There were several bloody bandages wrapped around her to try to stop the bleeding to no avail. Her breathing was ragged as the tremendous sweat coating her body bled the white paint on her face with her ruby lipstick.

The first thing I did when I saw her was fall to my knees with only one thought. 'I failed to protect her…I couldn't keep my promise.'

Lance pulled me back up to my feet quickly; holding me up as if he were a crutch. The 18-year-old brunette with brown eyes guided me closer to her.

"There's internal bleeding, severe bruising, both ulnas are pulverized, there's a broken clavicle, a fractured tibia and a disconnected shoulder. Apparently, whoever did it did **not** like her." He informed.

Someone dragged a stool next to the bed for me so I could sit down. With trembling hands, I tugged off one of her purple gloves and took hold of her bruised hand. Instinctively, I pressed my lips to the back of it. Then, a tan glow emitted from our hands as pain racked my body. A hiss of pain and the sound of her bones cracking back into place was all that could be heard.

It felt as if someone was slicing my body from the inside out. Even I would have committed suicide from this much pain, but only one thought kept me holding her hand; 'I'm doing this for her.' Finally, I let go and collapsed to the floor, holding my body in pure agony as the stool fell over on its side. I rolled from side to side, a burning rising in my sides and a pounding in my head. Dizzy and about to pass out, I crawled toward a small garbage can to vomit.

In short, I was put through hell…again.

* * *

><p>Later, I was just sitting on one of the cots, hugging the trash can and waited for the girl to wake up. When I held her hand, I was surrendering some of my own health to her, saving her life through our connection.<p>

Lance sat down next me, leaning against the hut's wooden wall. He held an apple and his pocketknife, skinning the crimson fruit. Oh great, here comes some deep, mystical crap again.

"It's said that Snow White fell to the poison apple but her prince came to save her. Question is…will she be your poison apple or your prince?" he popped an apple skin into his mouth.

"Dude, she's not a guy so she's can't be a prince, she'd be a _princess._" I sighed.

"Just humor me here" I rolled my eyes at him until he tossed the half-pealed apple into my hands. "Things change; she's not the playful and loveable child you once knew anymore. You abandoned her with your dad and now, look what he's done."

I crushed the fruit in my hand and jumped to my feet, "I didn't fucking abandon her! I didn't want to leave her with that psychotic, asshole but I couldn't stand for her to see me like this!" I threw the crushed apple at his chest, earning a slight grunt.

"You think you're _so _fucking smart with all that crap about fruits and princes? How about you march your god damn ass off to your lab to find a way to change me back so at least_ someone_ could go back to our normal and not shitty lives!" I screamed, eyes flaring red.

Sighing in frustration, I turned to look at the still unconscious girl. "I know she's my little sister but I just couldn't let her see me because…_I'm_ the monster."

"You'll have to tell her the truth someday" Lance stood up, letting the ruined apple fall to the floor for the nurse's dog to get.

"I will…" I lowered my narrowed eyes. "…when I'm back to normal."

Silnece passed for a minute until an unexpected voice sounded.

"You won't have to, I already know." the white-faced girl sat up and looked over to us with her sickly green eyes.

Without hesitation or anything holding me back, I threw my arms around her. Finally, I felt whole again with the one person I longed for the most back in my arms. The weight on my chest known as grief and guilt had lifted, freeing me.

"Marni, little sister, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never-" I started but she stopped me.

"I know" She wrapped her arms around me, just beneath the base of my wings.

* * *

><p><strong>So the white-faced, dark green haired, abused girl that Bridget saved through a family bond was MARNI! Marni is Bridget's little sister but who's the dad? I dare to take a guess!<strong>


	8. Jungle Time

**I'm incredibly sorry about the delay; I've just been so stressed out about school, house chores and Christmas. Three present found, ****five**** more to look for! DX**

* * *

><p>(Wally's POV)<p>

I stood in my uniform of bright yellow and red as Batman briefed us of our mission. He suspected that the Injustice League was up to something when Joker and Poison Ivy were spotted in the jungles of Africa. It was an observe-and-report mission. If things were to get out of hand, we'd have to turn towards defense and signal the Justice League.

"Keep in mind, this could be a trap so be on your toes." Batman reminded before dismissing us. "Robin, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The rest of us left while the Boy Wonder stayed behind and I decided to hide behind the corner, concerned for my best friend. Ever since we were freed from our coffins at the Mahogany playground, he's been quiet and almost depressed. His playful grin looked more forced than casuall. Something just wasn't right with him.

Batman pulled down his hood, revealing his face and the worried expression in his eyes. "Is everything alright? I noticed you weren't…yourself."

"I'm fine" the 13-year-old sighed.

"If you want, I could have you sit this one out."

"And let this go risk their lives for an assumption?" he raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be fair and besides, I don't want to miss out on any fun!" he grinned convincingly.

Sighing, Bats let him go. "Be careful" he called.

It was surprising how even the rock hard hero had a soft-spot like everyone else. Before they could notice me, I sped off the Bio-ship with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>By the time we landed in Africa, everyone was on edge. We just might have to fight a sadistic, insane man that looks like a clown and a crazed woman that considers herself Mother Nature in a <strong>jungle<strong>.

"Wait" Robin spoke up before the door opened. "Bats gave me a heads-up before the briefing so I picked these up so no one gets poisoned."

He held six syringes, injecting them into the other teammates while I leaned against the window, staring outside. Almost immediately, I saw a pair of red, leathery dragon-like wings and a red, pointed tail disappear into the dim-lit greenery. It must have been Bridget!

Before Robin could inject me with the anti-venom, I ran outside, disappearing as well. My gloved hands tore away at the vines and branched that hung in my way, leaving an obvious path. Where had she gone? Where is she?

I whipped my head around as I ran without a single thought of using stealth. It wasn't until I heard voices that I stopped and considered hiding in the bushes. Wait a second, I know those voices but it was what they were saying that confused me. It was the Joker but what was he doing with Poison Ivy?

"Oh, Jack, I love it here! It's just too bad that we can't stay here forever, no one but just us." Ivy beamed as she stroked the leaves of a plant.

"I knew you would, Pamela, and yes; it is a shame but at least we have now." Joker smiled slyly.

The two kissed passionately but just as I rolled my eyes, a rough hand clutched my face, just below my nose. I was yanked backwards into thicker greenery to swiftly for even _me _to react. The next thing I knew, I was staring into a pair of crimson eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bridget hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

"Bridge, why are-" I was interrupted by her grabbing my arm and practically threw me into _more _bushes.

Rolling into the underbrush, I finally came to a stop. 'Screw this" was my first thought when I was about to speed off but froze when I heard what came next.

"Well, well, look at what we have here" Joker growled.

"Seems like a little red birdie got lost." Ivy nearly giggled.

"So, _Jack, _I guess mom just wasn't enough for you, ya cruel bastard." Bridget crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Joker smirked and deepened his voice. "…did you see the little girl yet?"

Little girl, wait, _what _little girl?

"I saw what you did to Marni" the demon-like girl snarled. "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

Wait…Marni's the Joker's daughter so that means…

"Hmmm, seems like Little Red's not alone" Ivy narrowed her eyes.

Crap.

I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting a vine to snatch my ankle and yank my body out from the under brush but nothing came except the sound of rustling leaves. My emerald eyes opened in confusion, did she even mean me?

"Hey, _dad_" I heard a girl's voice as a pair of boots stomped down in front of me, probably jumping from a tree.

"Hello, Marnina" Joker bowed jokingly.

"It's **Marni**" she growled, stepping next to her sister.

"So, looks like the whole family's here. Whoop! I mean _most_ of the family." I could tell Joker's comment boiled Bridget's blood, sending her charging at him.

She let out a rage-fueled shriek, unable to hold it all back any longer. He pulled out his pocket knife just as he side-stepped to dodge a slash of her ebony claws. It almost seemed that he enjoyed being attacked by the demonic girl by the way he crackled and constantly grinned.

I watched closely, keeping track of every movement. There was just something that seemed unnatural…it was almost as if she knew every attack he was going to toss into the fiasco. When he tried to swipe the blade at her neck, she did a back-flip and kicked him in the crotch as she did. Only grimacing slightly in pain, he threw a punch towards her face but stopped half-way to thrust the blade towards her side. Swiftly, she knocked both arms away using her outer forearms and head butted him as if she were a bull.

Finally, he clamped his hand on her shoulder and thrusted the pocket knife towards her lower ribs, too fast for her to stop him. My heart suddenly jumped, causing me to bolt out from under the underbrush. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…I couldn't let this happen to her, whether I was a hero or not. I **had** to save Bridget no matter what…whether it'd be my life or hers taken…

* * *

><p><strong>Will Bridget or Wally die? What is the relation between Joker and Hell Demon? Has anyone figured it out? I hope you appreciate this chapter as well as the whole story. If there are any mistakes in grammar, a misunderstanding or a misspelling, please speak up and I'll fix it right away. Peace out and Happy Holidays!<strong>


	9. AN

**Sorry but momentarily, I will not be continuing "Assassin" because there's been a new story that's been bugging the crap out of me. For now, I'll be writing a Monster High fan fiction so if you like or love Monster High, check it out. It's called "Monster, Monster, Monster, Bunnies?" It's about two rabbit-girls attend the school but one's out-going and just plain awesome while the other's very timid and sensitive but flaws still remain. Read if you want to find out! Thanks a lot my awesome readers!**


End file.
